For over 100 years drawing apparatuses have been provided with an eyepiece and a marking surface, which marking surface is in a single plane, an early example being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,409 of 1852. The eyepiece provides a fixed point for the eye to view some scene through the transparent surface in a single plane but because of the fact that the single plane is provided there is a distortion of a true perspective due to the fact that the distances from the eyepiece to the center of the plane is shorter than the distance from the eyepiece to the edges of the plane. Thus, there is a distortion from a true perspective on the flat plane surface upon which the picture is drawn.